


You're really my soulmate.

by StayhereforCB



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fights, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Sex, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Basically just jisung being a dick at first then they become best friends, hyunjin is obsessed with jisung and lifes great.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not a native speaker so dont be mad at me for my mistakes. If u point it out, i'll be thankful!!  
> This is my first time writing and posting anything, so any feedback is welcomed, thank u!  
> 

Hyunjin was always very protective of Jisung. Ever since they stopped their stupid fights and everyday bickering, they became inseparable. At first, Jisung was awfully jealous of the taller boy, because he made friends easily, he studied well enough to make him loved by their teachers, and he looked annoyingly good. He hated the other, so he voiced his opinion whenever he could.

On the other side, Hyunjin was quite dumbfounded, that loud small and cute boy out of nowhere told him he sucks. He didnt take him seriously, why would he care about it.. but he cared, oh boy he did. Hyunjin cared about what others say about him, what they think, how they see him. He was constantly anxious about himself. Having a classmate who made sure he knows how dumb, useless and ugly he is, was everything he could think about. They had mutual friends, like Changbin from senior year, Chris who graduated and his boyfriend (and soon to be hubby) Jeongin. Seungmin was also their friends, but he joined the drama and took Hyunjins side all the time. The others tried to shut Jisung up and explain to him that the taller boy was in fact, a good person. Jisung knew. He knew how Hyunjin helped out students with biology in his free time, how he donated blood every two months, how he went to protests for womens rights, animal rights and did free dance classes to kids every Thursday. Hyunjin loved helping people, and he was humble. Jisung knew, and he hated him more and more. He wasn't sure, why. Yeah, Hyunjin was everything he wanted to be, but why is he so stubborn?

Chris sat him down one day, and yelled at him for long long minutes, and didnt stop even when he noticed Jisung is crying. The older was done with his bullshit, Hyunjin does not deserve this.

"You're being an awful dickhead! Are you aware that you are a bully? Does it make you feel good to be the reason for someones sadness? The boys are gonna leave you, Jisung. If you dont stop this bitchy act of yours we're gonna go away, because you don't deserve shit. Understood?" After nodding his head a few times, Chris let out a sigh and hugged the boy.

"I know you're having troubles. But this isn't the way to get better." Jisung apologised to him, promising he will talk to Hyunjin and stop this behaviour. He later thanked Chris for putting him in place.

*******

It was a Wednesday, in the middle of Autumn. He counted the leaves on the ground, kicking away some orange and yellow ones with his boots. Jisung wrote him a letter, because he was just too embarrassed to say it face to face. Classes started and ended, even lunch period was over when he finally got the courage to stop by the tallers locker. He hesitated, bumping his head against the metal door a few times. Hes shit at making up with people. He stood against his locker for nearly ten minutes, when he saw the boy approaching. Okay, Jisung thought its time.

They stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to do. Hyunjin had a tiny mole under his eye, and his makeup today was a bit darker. He noticed some things, like his pretty earrings that glowed in the shitty lights of the neon lamps, and the full lips that were coated in sparkly lipgloss. He was gorgeous. Hyunjins face didnt tell much, he was waiting for the younger to say something rude, but he soon realised Jisung looks different. Almost sad.   
"I wanted to tell you that im sorry. For making fun of you. And for telling you nasty things. I didnt mean any of it, i was.." he paused, the lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger. He imagined what would it be like in Hyunjins shoes. Horrible. Hyunjin gave him a tiny smile, and remained silent.   
"I was jealous. Youre cool. And pretty." He couldnt look into the tallers eyes. It was both embarrassing, and felt kind of nice. If Hyunjin accepts his apology, they can be friends. Or just peaceful strangers. He heard a tiny giggle coming out of him, and really? It was cute.   
"Why were you jealous of me, from all people? You dont know me." He was smiling a bit, Nd never looked away from his eyes. Jisung was mesmerized. Hes truly, really beautiful. His eyes were lighter, richer and deeper than any brown eye he had seen, and it was quite funny how they moved from one eye to the other. Hyunjin watched, he didnt just look, he was trying to find more. Jisung wanted to answer to his question honestly, but it was harder than he thought. He had a hard time at first, when he started school. Finding friends was not his best talent.. never knew how to be friendly, he was told hes annoying and weird. Which, in fact, he was. But aside from that, he had a horribly low self esteem, thinking hes too fat, too small, too ugly. He spent most of his time alone, until he met his now friends, because really, noone likes an annoying, ugly boy. He wanted to be popular, loved, smart, interesting, like Hyunjin. It was hard for him to find himself under all the negative thoughts and rude comments. Coming from a slightly bad background, with his parents violent divorce, his father cheating on his mother in their own bedroom, his brother bullying him.. he wasnt exactly cared for. You can say he was neglected as a kid, and he didn't realise this until he went to school. The other kids had their lunch packed, wore clean shoes and always got their homeworks done. It got easier when his brother and father left the family house. But it left an empty space in the house, and in his heart. He still wonders what it means to have a father. His mom, from that moment, did everything she could to make Jisung happy, which made him feel loved.  
He didnt answer his question, but Hyunjin never forgot about it.


	2. Chapter 2

They became friends quickly after that encounter. Hyunjin invited him to his house to watch an action movie and they ended up eating so much junk food they couldn't move from the tall boys bed. It was comfortable. They shared glances and laughs, both found it easy to talk to each other, and their humour clicked, just like everything else. It was nice, Jisung finally felt at ease. He watched Hyunjin picking up the empty bottles and food bags, and even though he was tired like him, he went out to the kitchen and bought them water. It was sweet, very very sweet, without the bitterness. Finally. 

  
They got closer. Chris was happy, but the others were already sick of them, all the laughing, yelling, joking. Jeongin sat in his lovers lap, and told them to stop it already, but jisung continued, playing with the chicken wings and the straws. Hyunjin couldnt breathe from the silent laughing, making his face so red they kind of worried. Seungmin left the table and soon they did too, holding each others hands. Their new friend, Felix asked if theyre dating or what, to which Changbin fake gagged. 

  
Monday, 7:30 and they're chasing each other in the building, Jisung stole his phone and apparently there was something embarrassing in it, because Hyunjin almost begged for it. He caught him, tightly in his arms, pressing his tiny frame against his chest but still fumbling around. Jisung calmed down, and landed his head on the broad shoulder of his friend. Hyunjin took back his phone and tossed the small boy away, but very careful. Jisung faced him again, and the staring contest started.   
"Are you talking to your girlfriend?" Asked the smaller, and he tried to control his voice to not sound jealous again. Because yes, he was jealous of everyone who talked to him, looked at him or just thought about him. Hyunjin smiled that famous smile, the one he only showed Jisung.   
"No. I dont have a girlfriend. And a boyfriend either. " they calmed down enough to not stand in the middle of the hallway. Jisung smiled back, suddenly much much happier. It's a topic he wanted to talk about for months but he couldnt bring it up, there was never a good opportunity to talk about their sexuality.  
"Are you bi?"   
"I like boys." Hyunjin looked at the floor, then back to Jisung. His heart was screaming.   
"I like boys too."   
"Okay."   
"Yeah. "   
Jisung found out why Hyunjin didnt want him to hold his phone. There was a photo of them hugging. Felix took it when they went out for ice skating, and the boys held each other to keep them warm while they waited for the lovebirds to get on the ice too. Jeongin and Chris kissed like 7 times before Seungmin and Changbin told them off, but Jisung, in Hyunjins arms, just smiled at them. They were disgustingly sweet.

*****

They celebrated their half a year friendship date with them sitting in the dark room of Jisungs. He was crying, uncontrollable. Hyunjin held him close, wiping his tears and even his nose, rocking their bodies back and forth, quietly. The smaller excused himself from school after a boy named Sehun called him a disgusting fag and pushed him to the floor. Hyunjin didnt find out what happened until lunch period, when he was starting to get worried. He called Jisung 3 times and he didnt pick up. Changbin told him the whole story, and seeing his lips bleeding, he knew the older took care of it, so he didnt have to, not now at least. He ran to his friends house, and thats how they ended up on the floor. Eventually Jisung stopped crying, but the hiccups were still there. Hyunjin picked him up like the baby he was, and cuddled him to sleep. The next day he got a text from Chris that Hyunjin was temporarily kicked out from school. The panic he felt was worse than anything, his Hyunjin cant get in trouble, his Hyunjin would never do anything that could lend him to this. He called him, and in a second Hyunjin picked up the phone, like he was waiting for a call from someone..from him. They met in his house, and Jisung almost cried when he saw the bruises on his face. Luckily he didnt have a blackeye, but his pretty lips were a bit swollen, and the dried blood stuck to his skin. Jisung asked him a million questions, while cleaning off the boys scars, pouting.   
"That asshole deserved it." Jisung sat down, looking in his eyes, barely ten centimeters between the two of them. Hyunjin told him he beat Sehun and his friends too. Jisung smiled, a tiny sad movement of his lips, and caressed the tallers black hair. Hyunjin couldnt look away from his eyes, searching for his gaze, when Jisung examined his other wounds. After he was done, Jisung put a hand on his cheek, and kissed his forehead, thanking him for standing up for him.   
"Please never do that again. Your pretty face is messed up, huh?" They were smiling despite the depressed mood, and decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day, binge watching Wrecked and other shows. Hyunjin complained a few times that he cant laugh because his lips hurt like a bitch, but they didnt stop. 


	3. Chapter 3

It happened a lot after that event. Jisung was made fun of, and Hyunjin was right there to fuck them up. He didnt always use his fists, instead he lied about them smoking in the toilet or other stuff, and the teachers, loving him, they believed in his words and expelled the students. When he chose a beating, there was no mercy. He never went too far, but it scared many people. Jisung knew about everything, and tried to stop his best friend from doing all of this, but Hyunjin shaked his head and told him its fine.   
He didnt only protect him from bullies, but people in general. If Jisung said this or that person annoyed him, or tried to make a move, Hyunjin easily brushed them off. Jisungs mom was forever grateful. She loved the boy so much, hated letting him go without having him for dinner. When he slept over at Jisungs, his mom made them lunch and breakfast, bought them cute and useless things. Hyunjin was good at making people like him, because he was so open, honest, nice. Even with all the trouble he caused, Jisung knew hes the best person on this planet.   
They spent all weekends together. Jisung found interest in cooking, and music. Guess what he was best at, and worst at. When the whole group joined their usual weekend "doing nothing"s, he decided to make food for the 8 hungry boys. Felix, Woojin and Minho became parts of their little group. They all bickered a lot and even fought sometimes, but everyone was a hundred percent honest and loving to each other. While all of the boys played monopoly in the living room, he fucked up the first step six times already. The fucking egg just didnt do what he wanted it to do. It was annoying, really annoying. He let out a frustrated scoff, but didnt give up. Changbin came to save him, and helped with everything. Now, they were always touchy with each other. Changbin hugged him from behind and played with his hands to mess up the food, they laughed and even snuggled up.   
"Are you guys a thing?" Came the question from behind. Startled, the boys turned around and glared at a very weird looking Hyunjin. Jisung never saw this side of him so he doesn't recognize the meaning of the stare.   
"Of course we're not. Just friends. We cuddle a lot." Said the older, suddenly very serious. Hyunjin nodded before turning around and leaving them behind. Jisungs heart sank to his stomach, and he didnt know why.   
"What the fuck is he jealous of?" Asked Changbin, a bit pissed off. Jisung surely didnt understand anything anymore. He tried to approach the taller all day, but unsuccessfully.   
When they all left, except Hyunjin, he closed the door. He was nervous for some reason, but sat down next to his best friend on the sofa. It was oddly quiet, and not the usual comfortable silence they were used to and even loved, but the suffocating one. Hyunjin sighed like it was too hard to deal with any of this at the moment, then threw back his head on the yellow soft sofa. Jisung touched his thigh suddenly, to make him focus, but still careful.   
"Im sorry. I haven't seen you being this close with anyone before, just me. I overreacted, it's not my business." Said the taller, annoyingly cute. To see him react to this was quite weird, he never showed anger and jealousy to Jisung before. It was different when he was angry with someone else, and that is because Hyunjin was angry for a reason: they hurt his best friend.   
"I uh.. I dont enjoy seeing you with anyone else like this at all, either. I didnt know what would it mean to you." Jisung moved a bit on the couch, so he can hug the taller close to his body. He eventually hugged back, breathing in the scent of him that was always so calming to his mind.   
"I wont mind you cuddling with someone, but im sorry if i act weird. Okay?" Jisung nodded, and pulled the boy closer to him so they can lay down. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later Hyunjin announced he's taking part of a dance contest with Felix and Minho. They will show a routine none of their friends had seen before, and they promised its super hot. Jisung was the happiest, not even Woojin, who is dating Felix was louder than him. Felix and Woojin started dating a couple of days ago, and the older was his biggest supporter of the young freckled boy. He was there for him when he took korean classes, dance classes, he was always by his side cheering up the boy and giving him strength. Jisung loved seeing them together, and he also loved Jeongin and Chris together. The older surprised him with a ring on his birthday, asking him to be his only forever. It wasnt just a promise ring, but more. So they called them a married couple. Both of them were secretive of the meaning behind the ring, but deep down they all knew. Jisung didnt think about marriage before that. One night, when Hyunjin knocked on the door at 2am because he couldn't sleep alone, they stayed up until the morning came.  
"Do you want to get married?" Asked the small boy out of the blue. Hyunjin sat up on the bed, staring down at the boy with a confused look.   
"Not really, i guess." Jisung was disappointed, but didnt know why. He didnt say a word after that. The next day they had a small fight and it ended with Jisung crying in the toilet, and Hyunjin sitting next to the door for around 5 minutes. The reason of their fight was stupid, really stupid. Jisung sat in his lap, playing with his earrings when Hyunjin asked him if he wants to marry a guy for real. He said yes, hes gay, he doesnt want a woman. In fact, he wants to spend his life with his best friend. Hyunjin laughed, making the other feel like shit, maybe humiliated.   
"Whats so funny? I want a good, secure life, with the boy i love, and youre dumb if you dont."   
"That's just a paper and rings. Nothing changes." Jisung left him in the living room and went to his room. Hyunjin went after him quickly, grabbing his hand.   
"It changes everything! He wont leave me if we're married"   
"Your dad did. He even cheated on your mom. Youre so obsessed with trying to keep people to yourself so they dont leave, but they do, they will!" Hyunjin wanted to take back everything he said immediately.. jisungs eyes filled with tears and his face turned from angry to so sad, it was hard to see him like that. That hit him right where he didnt want to get hurt.  
"Yeah, im terrified of people leaving me because of him. When will you leave? Today, next week, in 6 months?"   
"I wont leave" jisung pushed him away and locked himself in the bathroom to have a breakdown alone.   
"You said they all leave" his words were slurred, quiet sobs filled the silence where Hyunjins brain tried to come up with something.   
"I love you, okay? I dont want to leave, and i dont want you to leave either. I hate being away from you, not talking to you, not knowing where you at. Im afraid."   
Jisung opened the door, waiting for the taller to hug the shit out of him. It was fine. Theyre fine.  
The dance competition was on the 26th of April, and the three boys barely left the studio. Woojin always bought them food, and Jisung finished their homeworks so they dont have to worry about that. Chris and Changbin monitored them through the practices and helped out. One particular night Hyunjin didnt go home, but to Jisungs. His mom was really happy to see him, but commented on how tired he looked. She made some food for them, and didnt bother to join them in the living room so they can talk and watch their favourite shows. She knew, before any of them.   
"I missed you." Said Hyunjin when Jisungs first question was 'why are you here'. They smiled at each other, and after eating Jisung dragged him up on the stairs to his room. Hyunjin was asleep in two minutes, while jisung caressed his face and hair with so much love, it felt too good. He kissed his cheek really careful to not wake him up and tried to sleep, too.   
It was an incredible performance. Jisungs heart was pounding so hard, just like the time they first hugged. His jaw was on the floor and he even forgot to clap. Hyunjin smiled widely at him, throwing a small kiss in the air towards Jisung. His black, loose shirt exposed his tan chest that glowed with sweat, and made him look so so good... Jisung finally realised hes attracted to him. After this conclusion, all the moments they shared came back to his head, knocking the air out of his lungs. What the fuck. What on earth is he supposed to do with this? 


	5. Chapter 5

They won the first prize, obviously. Woojin picked up Felix and congratulated him 5 million times. Minho was celebrating with the others, and Hyunjin waited for Jisung to come. And he did, finally. The smaller hugged his neck with his arms, whispering some nice words to him. Hyunjin didnt want to let go of him, not now, not ever. Jisung kissed his forehead, standing on his toes. Hyunjin offered him to come with his family in celebration to a restaurant. He said yes, and they left the building really fast. They had fun, the two boys laughed at unfunny things and talked with Hyunjins parents like every other time. Jisung knew about his crush on him now, but it didnt surprise him. He didnt act different, because everything they did was already what he wanted to do with his crush. They hugged, held hands, slept together, went on dates, talked through many nights. They just didnt kiss each other. And thats the only thing he wanted when he went to sleep. 

****

Jisung always adored little things about Hyunjin. His mole, his full, pink lips, soft and long hair, his natural scent, his eyelashes, giggles and how he talks. He loved everything. That crush, wasnt a crush. It was love and had been love since forever. He was in love with the tall, beautiful, smart and funny boy he once used to bully.   
Jisung called him at 10pm, when he got home from Changbins apartment. They talked about his love for his best friend, and the older listened to everything he said. Couldnt really give him advices, like, at all, but it was good to let it out.   
"Whats up Sungie?" His voice was tired, he probably fell asleep and the call woke him up. Jisung felt the anxiety in his stomach.   
"I have to tell you something. Its not urgent, but really important. Can we meet up?" Hyunjin didnt answer right away, and that caused a small panic rising in him.  
"Are you okay? Whats happening? Did i do something?"   
"No! Please come here, i need you."   
So they met up, in the dark, looking at each other. Of course it was raining. He felt like shit, this is absolutely not what he wanted, not like this. In rain? Seriously? Cliches.. They stood in the rain, and none of them cared about the cold they might catch, nor the clothes that are ruined. The dark made the tallers eyes sparkle under the dim light of a street light, the honey color turned into black. His wet hair was messy, falling to his head and some strands sticking out. Jisung watched the raindrops falling on his skin and run down his cheeks, nose and lips. He's so beautiful, just like the first time they met. Jisung thinks back to the time he used to be a dick, and it hurts him, so so bad. Every malicious word he said, every hateful stare.. when in reality he was starting to fall for the tall boy and he didnt know if he wanted him, or wanted to be him.. but he wanted him. All of him, every part of Hyunjin, Jisung loves it, and he wants to be with him. Jisung grabbed the tall boys sleeve and pulled him closer with a panicked look, because hes so worried Hyunjin will leave and honestly he wouldnt survive that. The boy got a bit closer, and he also watched the rain pouring on his soulmate.   
He was staring again, with that same smile he fell for, tiny but wide, not a teeth shoving big one everyone else sees, it was his only. But despite the smile, Hyunjins face wasnt happy at all, it looked like he was having an internal battle and jisung wanted to join and fight too so he can let go for a moment, to help him out, end the misery. Jisung tried to smile back weakly, hand reaching to the others face, stroking his cheek.  
Hyunjin leaned in slowly, kissing his lips. It was cold, soft and beautiful. Jisung wasnt as shocked as he thought he would be in a situation like this. A foreign warm feeling settled in his tummy, and his heart was racing like crazy, it was really happening, not a dream, not anymore. Maybe the tallers lips were moving in a slow pace to give the smaller an option to pull away or press in too, or maybe he was just like Jisung, who wanted it to last forever. They both gave in all their emotions into this kiss and Hyunjin held onto his face, lovely and hungry, too. Jisung clung to the taller, pushing his tongue inside the others mouth. It just made Hyunjin grip on his waist tighter, kiss him harder and lose his mind completely. He couldnt think of anything, didnt feel anything, not the still pouring rain, or the cold that danced throughout their body. Jisung stopped the kiss, but didnt open his eyes for a good moment. Hyunjin stared at him in awe, because his best friend, his soulmate, his everything was in front of him, and they kissed. Holy shit they kissed. The smile that appeared on both of their faces was the happiest theyve ever seen on each other, the warm feeling in their chest and the loud beating of their heart was everything they could focus on now. And the memory of their lips touching. Jisung kissed the older again, just to make sure the message was clear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ i warned u

Hyunjin took him home, and without greeting his parents they were up in the tallers room in just a second, making out again. Jisung tried to talk but he silenced him with a bite to his lower lip. Everything was fine, until that bite was followed with their lower parts pressing together. The smaller moaned into Hyunjins mouth, breathy and quiet. It scared him, thinking it was too much and that maybe he ruined everything by being way too turned on so fast, but really, he wanted it to finally happen. Hyunjin smiled into their kiss, pushing the small boy towards his bed, not letting go and never stopping. They were still soaking wet and it should've been uncomfortable, but really, they didnt give a flying fuck about it. They made out for quite a long time, and Hyunjin decided to go further. He kissed his soulmates neck once then twice, undoing the buttons on his shirt, the one Hyunjin gave him a few weeks ago, because he liked it so much. Now he realised maybe Jisung liked the shirt on him. He really wanted to just rip it off of him because of how impatient he was, but no, they had time. Jisung played with his hair, tugging on it from time to time when the taller bit down on the skin. His mind was cloudy, and he liked it so much he wanted to return the favour. He almost got up on his elbows, but Hyunjin pushed him back, holding down both of his wrist. The look on his face almost gave Jisung a heartattack because of the beautiful, yet so hot boy above him was smirking at him.   
"No moving, got it?" Oh boy the smaller lost it completely. He didnt open his mouth but the whine that escaped his throat was still too loud so the taller heard it just fine. One slow and hard kiss made Jisung forget about doing anything. He's happy. Full, and happy. His shirt was gone, and so did one of hyunjins hand from next to his head. It wandered around his torso, stroking the small boys soft and flat tummy he loved so much. Even when they were cuddling innocently, Hyunjins hand always found his tummy. He loved stroking his best friend, his arms, back, even his thighs sometimes, but his tummy was the favourite.   
Jisung pushed the taller so they can speak, and gave him a peck on the lips.   
"Can you..take it off too?" He asked before he acts, because he knows Hyunjin doesnt really like his body. He never saw him without a shirt. He had seen his legs, but he doesn't wanna think about that.. okay he does, Jisung imagined how his thighs would look like, fucking him hard and fast, how would it feel like, when his thighs hit his ass with every thrust.. and now hes so hard its almost pathetic. Hyunjin smiled again and took off his hoodie fast, but shyly. He ran a hand through his hair, and licked his lips like the rude hot mess he is..Jisungs mouth opened to let out a choked sound, immediately touching his beautifully toned abs. It wasnt super muscular, but exactly what Jisung liked. The small boy started caressing his skin with his fingertips, and slowly going up. Everything was perfect, even the rooms temperature was just right. Hyunjin kissed him one more, asking if he likes it, and Jisung said yes hurriedly. None of them wanted to waste a moment they could spend in such close proximity. Hyunjin let Jisung on top, which probably wasnt a great idea, but whatever, right? Yeah, the small boy climbed on his lap, kissing his neck several times to make sure Hyunjin is waiting for something.. and he started to give him lovebites, everywhere. Hyunjin didnt care, it feels good, people will see hes taken and to make it better, Jisung loves it. With his big hands he was holding him while letting Jisung to angle his face as he wants. Now to be honest Hyunjin never cared about sex, but when he started to develop a crush on the smaller he shamelessly got off to the thought of him, too, just like Jisung. So thats why he pushed him down on his crotch and jacked up his hips to meet halfway. Jisung almost cried out, but his lips were on his love's collarbone and all he could do was whine and slap his forehead on the tallers neck. Instead of a proper answer to the abrupt surprise he moved his ass back and forth on Hyunjins member, hoping to make him feel good, aroused. Hyunjin moaned more than he imagined he would, but it was much better like this. Jisungs shy and kind smile was permanently on his face, looking down at his soulmate. The taller pulled him into a sloppy kiss while stroking the smallers member thru his pants. The moans were beautifully synchronised, Jisungs music lover ears found it so nice to hear them

"Take off your pants" hyunjin ordered him, and he did as he was told, obedient. He fell to his back by Hyunjins strong hands, who helped him out. He also tossed his sweatpants to the floor, and got back in action. Their hands didnt stop exploring the parts they didnt get to before, and one particular hard thrust made Jisung a whiny mess again, begging him to just do something, anything. Hyunjin asked for permission from the small boy (because without consent he would never do anything) to let him take off his boxers too. Jisung was embarrassed.. he didnt hate his lower parts of his body, but he was under the stare of Hwang Hyunjin, the love of his life. Once he was free from any clothes, Hyunjin looked into his eyes. Keeping the eye contact while he touched his dick was so hot. He started to move his hands, and kissed his chest, leaving hickeys. Jisung was a moaning mess, bucking up his hips from time to time, to which Hyunjin responded with tugging on his hair with the hand he was balancing his weight on. He continued his begging for a few seconds but the other boy picked up the pace and bit his neck. He was done. It was over so soon it should be awkward but he doesnt care anymore. He was jacked off by Hyunjin. Hyunjin made him cum.   
Jisung kissed the boy harshly and pushed him on his back again. Hyunjin was about to say its fine, he doesnt have to do anything, but Jisung got on his knees and every thought was gone. "What, what are you doing?" He asked really quietly, stroking his hear. Jisung started to pull down his boxers, with a question if he can. Hyunjin nodded his head, and let him do it. Jisung could only focus on the big dick in front of him. Hes so gay.   
"Can i suck you off?" He asked innocently, searching for Hyunjins eyes. The taller dragged him by his hair a bit closer and Jisung took that as a yes, but still..he needs to hear it.   
"Please do" and with that he kissed the head, licking it a few times, while jerking him off too. Hyunjin tasted good, and that was a surprise because when he asked Felix for blowjob advises he said every guy tastes a bit weird. The taller moaned almost too loudly, and his hand was pulling the small boys hair so hard it kind of hurt. That gave him an ego boost, hes doing good. He tried to go as far as he could, but Hyunjins hips didnt stay in place, making him gag a little. The sound of that probably turned hyunjin up more, he started telling Jisung how fucking good he feels, how good he is and how pretty he is like this. Jisung teared up when he went too far again, but he enjoyed it so so much. Hyunjin let out something that sounded like 'good boy' and he moaned with the dick in his mouth.  
"Baby, stop.." jisung didnt understand why should he stop and he didn't pull off immediately, just a few seconds after. And that's how Hyunjins cum landed on his face and in his mouth too. Hyunjin coming off from his high said sorry a million times and told him he's going to get a tissue, but Jisung didnt care. He swallowed what went to his mouth and with his finger he wiped the rest off and sucked his finger into his mouth, swallowing again. "Youre so perfect, Sungie" Hyunjin, with his hands still in Jisungs hair pulled the boy onto the bed and kissed him again deeply. He could taste himself in the others mouth but it actually wasnt that bad. 

  
Showers and a bit cuddling later Hyunjin turned on his side to face Jisung. He looked him in the eye, waiting for whatever Hyunjin has to say. Both boys smiled and shared a kiss again. They dont say it enough.

"Youre my soulmate." Said Hyunjin softly  
"And youre mine. My soulmate." 


End file.
